Core Narrative 3
Grande Success: Short Film via YouTube ' '''Story concept: ' 'With the destruction of Earth, remaining survivors of humanity must find a way to make it on the Last Planet, along with the 6 other existing species. This short gives us a more in-depth look into how the humans cope with day to day challenges on a new planet in which they try to inhabit in order to populate their own kind and survive while being forced to battle in the fight of their lives. ' '''Genre: Drama / Sci-Fi. Target market for this story: 18-25 with a secondary market of 25-49. ''' '''How do typically engage with media: Young adults who are usually engaged with short films/series via YouTube and share to a slightly older fan base. The hero (who is your window into the story): Humans. ''' '''The physical goal (what do they have to accomplish by the end): Humans must learn how to adapt and overcome in a completely new environment on the Last Planet and figure out exactly what is required of them in order to survive in the battle against the other species for the right to inhabit life on the planet. ' '''The emotional goal (what is their emotional need): ' 'To learn everything from how they will live, eat, clothe themselves, and overall adaptability to training for battle in the inevitable showdown for supremacy. ' '''Personal obstacle (what is their “fatal” flaw): The humans are incapable of living in harmony along with the other species that are also mission driven to fight for the right to call the Last Planet their home. ''' '''The villain (who is trying to stop your protagonist): The one known as the Higher Power, who force all 6 species to fight one another, are ultimately in control of the Last Planet and forbid any kind of unity between each species and would rather see them fight to the death. Justification (why does the antagonist believe he/she is justified in their actions): The Humans have lost their home planet, Earth, and rightfully believe this is the fight of their lives on the Last Planet in which they feel they should inhabit in order to grow their population. ''' '''Supporting Cast: Humanoids - their likeness, along with the Humans, blends with the similarities that both species share. Although, uniting with other species on the planet is forbidden, both Humans and Humanoids begin to bond and help one another teaching ways of survival, respectively, and new experiences. ''' '''Locations: New Genesis. Logline: The last surviving Humans from Earth are faced with the dilemma of survival on the Last Planet, however, are dealt the ultimatum of having to adapt and overcome in an unfamiliar world where they’re forced to fight for their lives in order to claim the right to inhabit life on the planet. ''' '''Medium: Internet short film (YouTube). ''' '''How does it make sense for this medium (how does it take advantage of the medium): Creating a short film on YouTube can always be a gateway to a bigger format and it brings in more viewers to become more familiar with a particular aspect to a broad storyworld. ' '''Platform: ' 'Core Narrative ' '''Additive comprehension (what new information can you add to the story?): Main Characters who are leaders within the Humans’ community. A brief, but descriptive breakdown of the chain of command and how they were trained for battle. ''' '''Bowl of serial: Short Film. Type of series: Anthology.